goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess and the Frog
The Princess and the Frog is a 2009 animated film based loosely on The Frog Princess by E.D. Baker. Cast Singing cast *Anika Noni Rose - Tiana *Bruno Campos - Prince Naveen *Keith David - Dr. Facilier *Michael-Leon Wooley - Louis *Jenifer Lewis - Mama Odie Non-singing cast *Jennifer Cody - Charlotte LaBouff *Peter Bartlett - Lawrence *John Goodman - Eli "Big Daddy" LaBouff Plot In 1912 New Orleans a seamstress, Eudora, is reading the story of The Frog Prince to her daughter, Tiana, and her friend, Charlotte La Bouff. Charlotte finds the story to be romantic, while Tiana proclaims she will never kiss a frog. Fourteen years later, Tiana has grown into an aspiring young chef who works as a waitress for two local diners, so she can save enough money to start her own restaurant, a dream she shared with her deceased father James. Prince Naveen of Maldonia arrives in New Orleans to better his financial situation. After being cut off by his parents, Naveen intends to marry a rich southern belle, and Charlotte is the perfect candidate. Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff, a rich sugar baron and Charlotte's father, is hosting a masquerade ball in Naveen's honor. Charlotte hires Tiana to make beignets for the ball, giving her enough money to buy an old sugar mill to convert into her restaurant. Meanwhile, Naveen and his valet, Lawrence, encounter voodoo witch doctor Dr. Facilier. Inviting them into his emporium, Facilier convinces them that he can make their dreams come true, but neither man gets what they are expecting; Naveen becomes a frog, while Lawrence is given a voodoo charm that makes him resemble Naveen. Facilier intends for Lawrence to marry Charlotte, after which he will kill Big Daddy and claim his fortune. At the ball, Tiana discovers she may lose the mill to a higher bidder. Tiana then meets Naveen, who, believing her to be a princess because of her costume, asks her to kiss him and break Facilier's spell. In exchange for the money needed, Tiana accepts, but when she kisses Naveen, she is turned into a frog herself. A chase ensues, and Tiana and Naveen escape to a bayou. At the bayou, Tiana and Naveen meet Louis, a trumpet-playing alligator who longs to be human, and Ray, a Cajun firefly. Louis and Ray offer to lead Tiana and Naveen to the hoodoo priestess Mama Odie, who they believe can undo the curse. During this time, Tiana and Naveen develop feelings for each other. Meanwhile, Facilier makes a deal with the voodoo spirits, offering them the souls of the people of New Orleans in exchange for finding Naveen. When the four find Mama Odie, she tells them that Naveen must kiss a true princess in order to break the spell. They return to New Orleans to find Charlotte, who is the princess of the Mardi Gras Parade, but only until midnight. Naveen tells Ray he loves Tiana and is willing to give up his dreams for her, but before he can tell her, he is captured by the demons and brought to Facilier. After Ray tells Tiana that Naveen loves her, Tiana goes to the Mardi Gras parade to find a human "Naveen" marrying Charlotte; but Ray rescues the real Naveen and steals the charm that disguises Lawrence. Ray finds Tiana, gives her the charm and attempts to hold off the demons so she can escape, but Facilier kills him. Facilier then offers Tiana to make her restaurant dream come true in exchange for the charm. Realizing she would rather be with Naveen, Tiana destroys the charm. The angered voodoo spirits claim Facilier himself as payment for his debts and drag him to Hell, killing him. Tiana and Naveen then reveal their love to each other and explain the situation to Charlotte, who agrees to kiss Naveen, as Lawrence is taken away by the police. However, the clock strikes midnight before she can kiss him, but the two decide they are content to live together as frogs. Tiana and Naveen are wed by Mama Odie; and because of Tiana's new status as princess, they are restored back to human form after their kiss. Later, the couple returns to New Orleans to legally get married and celebrate, and together the two open their new restaurant. The movie ends with Tiana and Naveen dancing as the two stars, Ray and Evangeline, twinkle in the sky. Musical numbers *"Down in New Orleans (Prologue)" - Tiana *"Almost There" - Tiana *"Friends on the Other Side" - Dr. Facilier and Spirits *"When We're Human" - Louis, Naveen and Tiana *"Gonna Take You There" - Ray *"Ma Belle Evangeline" - Ray *"Dig a Little Deeper" - Mama Odie and Choir *"Down in New Orleans" (Finale) - Tiana *"Almost There" (reprise) - Tiana Princess and the Frog, The